


Slow Roast

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [203]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: thetourguidebarbie asked: THE INSTAGRAM INFLUENCER/BARISTA AU AS A DRABBLEEEE
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [203]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Slow Roast

“Caroline!”

Klaus winced at his coworker’s too loud shout. No matter how many times he told the over-energetic Josh to lower the volume, the lesson never seemed to stick. It wasn’t a huge coffeeshop, and to-go customers usually stood right in front of the counter to wait for their order. Like the pretty blonde who claimed the iced caramel macchiato, she’d been standing a mere three feet away. “Do you really have to shout, mate?”

When Josh just bustled away to work on the next order, Klaus just sighed and looked back down to his mug. Breaks at the shop usually meant grabbing a table and scratching about in his sketchbook. Lately, he’d also taken to practicing his latte art. The foam had already started to dissolve, but he thought the bird was mostly recognizable.

“Is this seat taken?" 

Startled, his hand jerked, and the stirrer dragged out the beak to an ill-chosen length. The pretty blonde grimaced, nevertheless setting her purse on the back of the chair. "I’m so sorry,” she rushed to say. “That was actually why I was hoping to meet you, I’ve noticed how intricate your designs were. You’re really good.”

“Thank you,” Klaus answered automatically, still a bit stunned she’d made herself comfortable at his table, let alone tried to engage him in conversation. He could be charming when he wanted to be, but rarely during breaks - not that he wanted to scare her away like he had customers who assumed he was on duty. “It’s just a way to pass the time.”

Her smile was a bright thing, and he wished he were brazen enough to start drawing her. “That’s one way to downplay a talent,” she teased. “Would you mind if I take a picture of it?”

He frowned. “Pardon?”

Rolling her eyes, she held out her hand. “I’m Caroline, and this is going to sound all kinds of basic, but I run an influencer account on Instagram. It started as a business school project, then I accidentally got kind of popular, and now it’s an actual business I run on the side, and- You don’t care,” she laughed, sounding embarrassed to have been caught rambling. He just found it endearing. “Anyway, I promise to tag you and give full credit! In fact, I insist upon it.”

Finally, Klaus felt on even ground when he noted the subtle flirt in her voice. He shook her offered hand, letting the contact linger before he pulled away. “There are easier ways to ask my name, you know.”

The prettiest blush rose on her cheeks. “Maybe I just wanted to make sure you knew how to find _mine_. And my photos.”

“You must be pretty confident that I’ll like what I find.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Won’t you?”

Smirking, he flipped open his sketchbook rather than answering. “Counteroffer,” he posed. “You can photograph my latte if I can draw you.” He made sure to show off some earlier pages, at least to prove it wasn’t a false come-on. “I still have ten minutes on break if you can spare the time to sit with me.”

“I can,” she said, biting her lip to hide a smile. “But you never told me your name. Maybe it’s Gerald, and you won’t be nearly cute enough to let you stare at me for ten minutes.”

“Klaus, but I don’t know if that helps my argument.”

That smile of hers beamed. “It doesn’t hurt.”


End file.
